


Freckled Jerk

by JoeiMarie21



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Bottom!Marco, M/M, Smut, Top!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeiMarie21/pseuds/JoeiMarie21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's trying to get some, but Marco's being a freckled jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckled Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..... This is my first smut fic, be kind and enjoy :-)

"Hey." Jean said, his breath tickling the back of Marco's neck, "What ya workin on?" He asked wrapping his arms around Marco's waste and resting is head on his shoulder.

Marco was sitting at the kitchen table in the little apartment they shared with his laptop out. "A research paper for Physics." He replied, "I'm just going through and making revisions before I hand it tomorrow."

"Good, so it's not important?" Jean asked nibbling at Marco's ear. 

"Well no, it's still important, especially sinc- ah!" Marco's breath hitched as Jean bit down on his neck. "J-Jean, I really need to-" Marco was cut off once again as Jean tilted his head back and kissed him. Marco refused to kiss back at first, hoping that Jean would give up, but he was insistent as ever. Jean's tongue licked at his bottom lip, but Marco held firm and kept his mouth closed.

Jean pulled away and pouted at Marco, "Oh come on, please?" Jean whined pushing Marco's laptop out of the way and sitting on the table in front of his freckled boyfriend. 

"Jean, I really need to finish revising that paper, maybe later."

Jean huffed, "Fine I'll just go jack off alone." He said crossing his arms and pouting.

Marco decided to test him, "No you won't."

"Is that a challenge Bodt?" Jean asked smirking.

"Yes, it is." Marco said leaning forward.

Jean just smirked and began to palm himself through his pants, already somewhat hard in anticipation. He began to pant softly as he undid his jeans and pulled out his hardened member. He stroked it slowly, letting out a low moan as he laid back on the table. "No, up. I want to see your face." Marco said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, smiling slightly.

Jean brought himself back up and made eye contact with Marco as he began to stroke himself faster. With each stroke, his erection seemed to grow until his breathing became more labored, and his cheeks reddened as he moaned. "Marco." He said breathily

"Yes Jean?" Marco asked innocently. "Did you need something?" Jean grunted as he began thrusting into his hand. He brought his free hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckle. Moving his hand faster he let his eyes slip shut. His breathes were coming out as loud pants when Marco's hand moved to stop Jean's. Jean whined and thrusted into the empty air. Marco placed his hands on Jean's hips to stop him from thrusting and blew cool air over the tip of Jean's dick. Jean let out a moan and Marco moved forward licking at the tip. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then he took a hand away from his hip and began to slowly stroke the base. He placed just the tip in his mouth and sucked slightly. Jean let out another one of those moans that just encouraged Marco to keep going.

He moved his hand back to the other man's hip before taking what he could into his mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down. Then taking all he could until Jean's dick hit the back of his throat, he relaxed his throat and swallowed causing Jean to let out a strangled moan and tug at Marco's hair. Marco swallowed once more and then sat back in his chair wiping the excess saliva and precum from his mouth. Jean whined again at the loss of warmth. "Move I've got to finish the paper." Marco said casually. Jean gaped at him. His mouth hanging open and cheeks flushed. Marco had to admit that it was a tempting sight.

"Hah?"

"You heard me, I have to finish this paper."

"Bullshit. You freckled fuck! You can't just leave me like this!" Jean said gesturing down to himself. 

Marco smirked and laid a hand on Jean's thigh, "Maybe if you're a good boy until I finish, I'll give you a treat."

Jean glared at his freckled lover but giving in he sighed, "Fine." He said as he began to get up from the table, but before he could, Marco held him in place.

"And no touching yourself, I want you practically bursting." He said rubbing his hand along Jean's thigh. Jean bit back a moan and nodded. "In fact, why don't you just stay in here with me, that way I can keep an eye on you."

Jean buttoned up his jeans and slipped off the table. He moved to sit in the seat across from Marco, but Marco grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the floor, "No, you sit here."

Jean obliged quietly and sat cross legged as he watched Marco type on his laptop. After a few minutes, Jean saw Marco reach down and stroke himself through his jeans, he snuck a glance at Jean who pretended not to notice. He heard Marco unzip his pants and he felt himself straining painfully against his jeans. 

Marco moaned softly as he stroked himself, he leaned back in his chair as Jean watched. Marco began thrusting into his hand, his moans growing louder, "J-Jean." 

Jean groaned hearing Marco moan his name, he put his hands over his mouth as he tried not to touch himself. Marco made eye contact as he moved his hand faster, he gave one more loud moan before he stopped, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Come here." He commanded, and Jean crawled over to him, situating himself between Marco's legs, waiting to be told what to do. "Suck."

Jean wasted no time in doing what he was told, he grabbed Marco's dick and started sucking on the tip. "More." Marco said thrusting his hips forward causing Jean to gag, however, Jean continued, taking what he could of Marco's length and swirled his tongue around it, causing Marco to gasp and put his hands on Jean's head. Jean bobbed his head up and down and squeezed Marco's thighs. He moaned around Marco's member, causing the freckled boy to bite his lip and moan as he felt the vibrations.

Marco pushed Jean off of him panting, "Bedroom now, and clothes off." He said already pulling off his shirt. Jean stood and pulling off his shirt began walking toward the bedroom, Marco in tow. He felt Marco behind him pushing him faster toward the room.

Once there, Jean unzipped his pants and let them slide to the floor along with his underwear. Marco had already done the same and was now pushing Jean onto the bed, kissing him insistently, Jean gasped as Marco bit his bottom lip. Marco's hands were running up and down Jean's sides as he forced the brunette's mouth open with his tongue. Jean was panting as his and Marco's tongues battled, his hands moved down to grope the freckled boy's ass. 

Marco groaned and thrust his hips forward, his dick colliding against Jean's sending shock waves of pleasure through each if them. Marco continued to thrust against Jean, as the brunette thrusted up to meet him. Their moans grew louder and the bed squeaked in protest, biting Jean's neck, Marco stopped his hips abruptly and moved off of Jean. 

"GOD DAMNIT MARCO! You fucking tease!" Jean shouted as Marco dug through the nightstand. 

The freckled boy chuckled at Jean's frustration, "Relax, I'm only grabbing this." He said holding up a bottle of lube, "Now be quiet and sit up. And do not touch yourself, understood?" Jean nodded and listened to Marco's instructions, watching his freckled lover to see what he was going to do.

Marco climbed back onto the bed, resting against the headboard facing Jean. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and tossed the bottle to the side, watching Jean's reaction, he spread his legs and places his fingers at his entrance. He slowly slipped one finger inside of himself, groaning at the intrusion. Jean let out a breathy moan as he added a second, scissoring them to stretch himself. 

"Marco..." Jean moaned watching his boyfriend finger himself. He brought his hands to his mouth again trying not to touch himself. Marco winked at him and added a third finger, his fingers brushed against his prostate causing him to moan loudly and arch his back. "God Marco please.... You're killing me." Jean whined as he watched Marco thrust against his fingers. 

"Oh J-Jean...." Marco moaned in response smirking as he heard Jean's breath catch in his throat. Jean let out a whimper as Marco began to rub his dick, while Jean's own was weeping with neglect. "Jean... Oh god it feels so good..." The freckled boy moaned as he thrust into his hand.

At this point, Jean was humping the air with need. His breaths coming in ragged pants. "Marco.. Please." He begged.

That was it, Marco lost any restraint he had hearing Jean sound so needy, despite how much he loved teasing Jean, his own body was practically screaming for the other's. Marco smirked and removed his fingers, gesturing for Jean to come to him. 

The brunette crawled over and pulled Marco into a heated kiss, that was more tongue than anything. Marco pushed away from Jean slightly and grabbed the lube. Pouring more into his hand, he grabbed Jean's dick and began to stroke it, making sure it was evenly covered. 

Jean moaned and pushed into the touch, however, just as quickly as it began, it stopped. Jean whined, but Marco put a finger to his lips, "Hush." He grabbed the brunettes shoulders and began to lower himself onto Jean's dick slowly. Marco groaned as he took all of Jean in, he stayed put for a few minutes, allowing himself to adjust. Once he felt he was ready, he raised himself so that only the tip was still in. Before Marco could move however, he felt Jean slam back into him. Marco gasped and pulled at Jean's hair. 

The brunette quickly took control of the situation, he pushed Marco back so they were parallel with the bed and began ramming into him. Marco's moans grew louder with each thrust and Jean nipped along his neck, sucking at the spot just above his collarbone that he knew drove Marco mad. Jean wasn't disappointed with Marco's response, the freckled boy arched his back and wrapped his arms and legs around Jean, allowing Jean to plunge even deeper, aiming for Marco's prostrate, he hit it dead on and increased his speed, hitting the freckled boy's spot over and over again. 

Marco raked his nails along Jean's back as he moved his hips to match Jean's thrusts. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco in turn, there new position causing Marco's dick to rub between his and Jean's stomach. "J-Jean! Aaaggghhhhh god Jean!" Jean quickened his pace again still hitting Marco's prostate. With no other warning than his loud moans, Marco came, the liquid squirting between himself and Jean, ending up on both boys' stomach. 

Jean looked down at Marco, and seeing him, face red and mouth hanging open, eyes screwed shut and covered in his own cum, he looked fucking delicious, Jean thought. Feeling Marco's walls clamp down on him pushed Jean over the edge, and after a few more thrusts, Jean was cumming as well, "Marco!" He moaned loud as Marco slapped his ass. 

Jean fell onto Marco, both boys panting and attempting to catch their bearings. Jean pressed a light kiss to Marco's cheek before pulling out if him. They both groaned at the loss of contact and Jean laid down next to Marco, nuzzling into his neck until Marco put his hand in his hair and started to pet him. Jean sighed and drew patterns with the freckles on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Marco chuckled and said, "You are such a love slut. First you interrupt my homework so we can have sex, and now you're insisting that I cuddle you."

Jean laughed and just snuggled Marco closer, "Of course I did, it's not my fault you look incredibly hot when your focusing on shit. Your eyebrows get this little crinkle that is absolutely adorable, and your lips set into a pout. Like who wouldn't want to fuck you looking like that."

"I had no idea I looked so seductive while doing homework." He laughed and continued to play with Jean's hair. "I love you." Marco said.

Jean smiles and said, "I love you too you Freckled Jerk."


End file.
